


Remember me

by rookiewriter19



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookiewriter19/pseuds/rookiewriter19
Summary: What do you when you lose your best friend?How do you cope?





	

"Hello Tyler. How do you feel today?"  
"I don't know."  
This was what he had been feeling ever since he left him.  
He never knew how to put words to things or feelings. And josh, would always be able to fill it in for him.  
His words were gone now.  
"Let's start from the beginning. Shall we?"

 

"So tell me, what was he like?"  
"He was like light. Not the kind that blinded you. But the kind you were thankful for because the voices would disappear for a while.  
Like that one day of sun after a thousand days of rain and storms inside your head.  
He was like warmth. He made you feel like somebody put your head inside a washing machine and washed all your stains with extra strength detergent. He made you feel clean. Untainted. Like everything you did, was undone.  
He was like a priest. Exorcising all the demons inside your head."  
"How do you feel right now?"  
"It's all dark now. The voices are louder. And I'm still waiting for the sun to come back up

."

**Author's Note:**

> A dead Josh and a sad Tyler are really cathartic for me.  
> I'm really sorry.


End file.
